If Katniss was caught
by KatPeetaMellark
Summary: What if Katniss was caught by the Capitol? What if the rebels took Peeta, Finnick, Johanna, Beetee to District 13?


Katniss was being picked by a Capitol hovercraft and was being taken to the Capitol to be tortured for rebel information she didn't even know about. She had been blown up the Third Quarter Quell arena and was shocked by lightning. Peeta, Finnick, Johanna and Beetee were being rescued by the rebels and were on their way to District 13. When Katniss blew up the arena Peeta, Finnick, Johanna and Beetee fell unconscious. When Peeta woke up he stumbled to the door in the front of the hovercraft. Inside the room was Haymitch, Plutarch, Finnick, Johanna and Beetee standing around a table and talking. The first words came that came out of Haymitch's mouth were "Good Morning Boy". All Peeta could think was where is Katniss. Then Peeta asked Haymitch "Where's Katniss"? Plutarch interrupted by saying they were on the way to District 13 and the second rebellion was starting. He said that Katniss was the face of this rebellion. Haymitch just kept talking and Peeta kept asking "Where's Katniss". Haymitch finally told him Johanna cut his and her tracker out and that Katniss still had her tracker in her arm. Haymitch finally told Peeta Katniss was captured by the Capitol and Peeta was furious that Haymitch had rescued him instead of her. Peeta slapped Haymitch as hard as he could and was yelling at him calling him a liar. Plutarch walked up behind Peeta and had to sedate him with a needle.

KATNISS POV

I woke up in a room that smelled like blood and roses mixed together. I had a pretty good idea where I was and what was going to happen to me. I looked around and didn't see anyone in the room with me. Where is Peeta I know he wouldn't leave me alone here stranded. Then I heard the evil voice who has been haunting my dreams for the last year. The voice was the cruel President Snow. The voice came over a speaker in the room and said "Katniss Everdeen you are in the capitol and get ready to tell us everything you know about the second rebellion". I started to get worried because I didn't know anything about the second rebellion. Just then President Snow himself walked in my room without any guards by his side. He said in his evil voice "I see the girl on fire isn't burning anymore." I yelled "Where and what are you doing to Peeta." He said "Don't worry about your boy with the bread he was picked up by the rebels and is being taken to District 13 to safety." I thought at least he was being taken to safety and away from danger. I said "Good at least he'll be away from you."

PEETA POV

What I think is hours later I finally woke up. It then hits me that I just found out Katniss was in the hands of the evil President Snow. I knew that since the second rebellion was starting he was going to use her in any way he possibly could. I knew that I was not going to do anything for this rebellion till whoever is in charge gets Katniss out of the Capitol. A minute later Haymitch walks in. I told him everything that I was thinking. I told him I would not do anything for this rebellion till Katniss is back here safe. He said "Fine whatever, but I'll see what I can do about rescuing that precious girlfriend of yours." Right when he said that he walked straight out of the room. As soon as Haymitch walked out of the room another person walk in. It was the guy who was in my alliance during the Quarter Quell. The person was Finnick Odair. He took a seat beside my bed and said "How are you holding up with the whole thing you know with the whole Katniss situation. I say "Does it look I've been holding up well." We talked for a little while when a Capitol message came on my hospital tv. First all I saw was a Peacekeeper in the middle of a room until then the camera pulled back and I saw the love of my life, Katniss strapped to a chair. The Peacekeeper calmly asked Katniss "What do you know about the rebels."

KATNISS POV

I was taken to a room where a Peacekeeper strapped me to a chair. He asked what I knew about the rebels. I said "I don't know anything and even if I did I wouldn't tell you or President Snow no matter what you do to me." For that I received a whipping with the lash they used to whip Gale. It hurt really bad as I let out a whimper out of my mouth. I was going to stay strong and if I was going to die I was going to die with pride. They kept asking me questions about the rebels and I still said I knew nothing. They kept beating me more and more. Obviously I knew they were not going to believe I knew nothing about the rebellion. These Peacekeepers were so stupid. After they had enough and they were finally tired of beating me they sent me to my room. After a while I guess I started to drift off.

PEETA POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. They were torturing Katniss into answering questions about the rebellion. Right when the video ended Haymitch walked in and said Coin was requesting us for a meeting. As Finnick and I walked down the long halls of District 13 we finally arrived at the meeting room. I squeezed myself between Finnick and Haymitch. Coin started the meeting saying she wanted to rescue Katniss just as much as everyone else did. She then went on about how to was to risky and that we couldn't afford it yet. The meeting lasted for 2 hours with Coin talking about Katniss. I have a feeling Coin didn't like Katniss very much. After the meeting I went to my room and all I could think about was Katniss. Nothing was more important to me than saving her from the Capitol. All I could keep thinking about was how they were torturing Katniss. I thought about all the pain she must be feeling. After thinking about her for a long time I fell asleep. The next morning everyone was requested to a another meeting. As soon as everyone got there a tv was turned on and started to play the Capitol anthem. Then the camera pulls back to reveal Ceaser Flickerman. I then sit down when I realize his guest is Katniss.

KATNISS POV

I am now on live television. I am siting with Ceaser Flickerman. Ceaser stars off with asking me questions about my last nights in the arena and Peeta. He then asks me what I are my thoughts on the war. I answer him by saying this war needs to happen. I look straight into the camera and say "Peeta help this war in any way you can. Don't worry about me you need to focus on this war not on me. Forget about me move on with your life." The screen cut off and all there was blackness. My interview was over done and over. I walked backstage to walk straight into President Snow. He started to scream at me in his evil voice. WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY OUT THERE. I TOLD YOU EXACTLY WHAT TO SAY, BUT DID YOU SAY IT. NO! NOW GET BACK TO YOUR CELL! After he was finished screaming at me I said "Fine" and walked off to my room.

PEETA POV

I can't believe she told me to just forget about her and move on with my life. If she was not in my life it would be worthless. Everyone is feeling sympathy for Katniss. All I hear is murmurs and Katniss's name. I am about to walk out when Coin orders everyone to sit down immediately. For the next hour I was just sitting around a table not listening to what Coin was saying. I perked up when I heard Coin say that in the next couple of days she was going to try her best to send in a rescue team for Katniss. All I could think about was finally I might get Katniss back.


End file.
